My Dream Changed, When I Met You
by xotiffanytran
Summary: People grow, and sometimes... the only thing that mattered, was right in front of you all along. "What the point of achieving the dream, If there was no one their for you to share it with?" Jiley AU Full Trailer inside
1. Chapter 1

**The world is wide open... and she couldn't allow him to factor her into his dream.**

_Her long chestnut locks swayed against the wind, as she stood on the front steps._

_"So what are you saying?" His voice boomed with volume, standing in front of the love of his life._

_The tears glistened in her eyes, clinging to the tips of her eyelashes, as they fluttered closed. Taking a deep breath she spoke, her voice so soft, "That this is goodbye."_

_The world crumbled around him, as he called out for her. _

_Even as she heard her name slipping through his lips as he called out for her. She walked with poised, and disappeared into the distance._

_She needed to let him live his life. To follow a dream so much bigger than she could ever imagine._

_**So with a goodbye. They went their separate ways.**_

_**--**_

_**8 years later.**_

_**--**_

_**Their lives changed, and slowly everything they dreamt became a reality.**_

_"It's the pain of knowing that another person's life is in your hand. And its up to you, to give them another day, another chance, another beginning." His voice cracked, as the tears came pouring down, "And as much as you wish for the best, sometimes... you end up with the shorter end of the stick. For every life you save, is another person taking their last breath."_

_"It's a torturous feelings, that cuts so deep down inside of you, to know that you couldn't do anything. To watched the faces of a family member crumble, as they lost their world." His voice was beyond audible, it was so soft, his breath heavy and shallow, "But its the thrill, the joy of giving just another breath. Another chance at hope. It's the part where they made it through another day. Another opportunity to say the things that we all hold back on. I would never trade this job for the world."_

_--_

_**But things can fall off track, in a single moment.**_

_T_he piercing pain she felt, as she laid against the hard alley floor. The tears that ran down the side of her face, the radiating pain that ached through out her entire body. Becoming numb, she just didn't want to feel. It was the dwindling feeling of lost hope. The lose to fight back, as she gave in, refusing the struggle. And just like the dirty deed, he left her alone, exposed to the world. Violated.

--

And with a glance at the name his world came crashing down. Struggling to control his emotions

**They are reunited, and in the glimpse of hope.**

**Will the pain hold them back?**

Without waiting for a reply, he gripped the metal handle once more, tugging it open, before he stepped beyond the doors. His open wounds laid open, on the examination table, only praying to god that he could stitched them close again.

**Or will they take the plunge?**

"You are living your dream, Jake. You are doing the one thing you dreamt to do. Would you be here if I was in the picture?" Miley voice quivered in pain, as the tears fell from her eyes.

Jake shook his head, the tears forming from the sparkling green eyes, that met the vibrant blue. He felt vulnerable, as he took her hand in his, bringing his other hand to raise her face to meet his gaze, "Don't you get it.. without you in my life. The dream doesn't matter. My dream changed when you came into my life. All I needed was you."

**Will it be worth it in the end, to give it all up.**

**To follow the dream.**

**--**

**Starring**

Miley Stewart

Jake Ryan

Lily Truscott-Stewart

Jackson Stewart

Oliver Oken

Robby Ray Stewart

_in a **Love Story**,_

_of two people, _

**chasing their dreams**

only to find out,

_**that dreams change.**_

_People grow,_

_and sometimes..._

_**the only thing that mattered,**_

_**was right in front of you all along.**_

**"**_What the point of achieving the dream,_

_If there was no one their for you to share it with?_**"**

**--**

**My Dream Changed, When I Met You**

**By: ttran59**

**Jake and Miley**

A/N: Reviews would be appreciated, I have been so uninspired to write niley, so this is my second attempt at Jake and Miley. It's an Alternate Reality of Jiley. It deals with a lot of mature content, such as: Rape, Sex, and Occasionally Mild Language.  
I'm truly putting my heart and soul into this story, and I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that this may be another inspirational story. An attempt to tip the scale. Hopefully it will surpass The Light at The End of The Tunnel.

If there is a general interest in the stories, and the reviews reflect that, I will be posting the first chapter very, very soon.


	2. Ch 1: Stitching Up These Open Wounds

**A/N: Gosh I know its been such a long time, I even touched this story, but I had this chapter written a while back. Thanks for all the reviews, I really truly appreciate it. I hope you guys will enjoy the story. I know a lot of the math for the background story doesn't make much sense, but just for the sake of my story, just pretend it does. :) It's not exactly relevant, more or less, you need to know that the plot is 8 years in the future. Miley and Jake are grown up with their careers.**

My Dream Changed, When I Met You

A Jake & Miley AU

BG: Jake and Miley dated through high school. Jake was a Junior when Miley was a Freshman. Eventually, after Jake's second year of college, he finds out he had been accepted into medical school, after finishing his bachelors, in his first two year. Before they finally broke up, at the end of Miley's senior year. It's been 8 years since they last seen each other. The entire story take place in Los Angeles. Jake attended John Hopkins, majoring in general surgeon. After his residency, he moved back home to California. Becoming one of the top general surgeon in the country, not the mention the youngest. Receiving numbers of awards.

Lily and Jackson are married for a year and a half. Living on the outskirts of the city in a single family home. Jackson owns a franchise of snack shops stretching along the Pacific shores. Lily works as a fashion designer, owning a chain of small boutiques that will be soon launched internationally.

Oliver is a music producers for an independent record label in the city of Los Angeles. Living in a small town house with his girlfriend of 2 years, Anna.

Miley works as a media publicist, in a well known agency she formed out of college with a degree in business and public relations.

Jake and Miley was never Hannah Montana or the Zombie Slayer.

Majority of the plot sets 8 years after the breakup. But their past will be touched, so the story will make more sense as it continues.

Chapter One

Stitching Up These Open Wounds

--

_Even as she heard her name slipping through his lips as he called out for her. She walked with poised, and disappeared into the distances._

_She would erased all that she had known. Forgetting the memories that she cherished, that helped her make it through each and every day. No longer would she fall, she would be strong. And in time, things will make sense. But for now, she needed to get away. She needed to let him live his life. To follow a dream so much bigger than she could ever imagine._

_And as her heart shattered to pieces, finally allowing the tears to run free, she let him go._

--

The piercing pain she felt, as she laid against the hard alley floor. The tears that ran down the side of her face, the radiating pain that ached through out her entire body. Becoming numb, she just didn't want to feel. It was the dwindling feeling of lost hope. The lose to fight back, as she gave in, refusing the struggle. And just like the dirty deed, he left her alone, exposed to the world. Violated.

She couldn't placed together the amount of time that passed her by, she couldn't explain the seconds, the minutes, that passed her by. And just as the world around her struggled to gripped onto reality, she slowly succumbed to the light. The pain slowly easing away.

And as the bright lighter lit up, glowing in the florescent shade of white, slowly it faded away. The gray shadows slowly pulled her back to the world, before she heard the voice. The struggle she took to stay alert, to make sense of her name being called out. The sound of footsteps running over to her, before she met his gaze, the piercing blue eyes that she knew.

"Miley! Baby Girl is that you?" His voice was frantic.

Her eyes fluttering closed, as she allowed the weight of her tired haze to pulled her away, only to be pulled back in.

"Miley! You have to stay awake. Baby Girl. Someone is on their way. Just hold on."

--

Jake Ryan was passing through the white corridor, the bright lights hung above him, as he heard his name in the distances.

"Dr. Ryan, we have an emergency we need you in the ER." The blonde nurse called out to him, handing him a manila folder.

His footsteps quickened, down the tiled floored, flipping through the pages of the report. Medical History that needed to be decipher as he tuned into the voice of the nurse at his side.

"Female. 26 Year Old. Raped Victim. Some noticeable bruise around her wrist and abdominal. There may be some internal bleeding."

And with a glance at the name his world came crashing down. Struggling to control his emotions. Miley Stewart, his Miley. Raped. His head spun, as he saw the white stretcher, racing through the corridor seconds later, his eyes landed onto Robby Ray's torn expression.

Without another thought, he followed, shouting orders.

"0.5mg of Lorazepam, her lower half needs to be exposed. I need her awake and conscious."

The nurse quickly made her way to the supply closet, as he pulled back the white curtains, separating him from the hustle of the busy emergency room. He watched as she was held down by another nurse, her arms moving out around her as she struggled. Seconds later the blonde nurse return, a syringed in hand.

Prepping her, he examine the girl laying in front of him against the white linens. Examining her lower genitals, he saw the large amount of blood pooling down, his gloved hands, applying pressure with the cotton pads. The white cotton absorbing the crimson liquid.

"Tissue damage, slight tear." He stated, handing off the cotton pad, for the nurse to hold in place, as he made his way through the waiting area. His eyes came into view of Robby Ray, slightly older since he last seen him. The pain in his eyes as he waited, the struggle for control of his emotion he was trying so hard to hide.

"Family of Miley Stewart?" Jake voice called out.

Immediately Robby sprang from his seat, making his way over to Jake, his voice frantic, "How is she is she ok?"

"I need you to sign off on some medical form, she needs to be stitched up, a slight tissue tear. I also need permission to run a urine sample. As of right now, there is no internal bleeding and her vitals are good. She is stable with a mild anesthic."

Robby nodded, as he quickly signed the white pages, "Please just take care of my Baby Girl."

Without another word, Jake disappeared through the door. Just another day in the ER, that was what he needed to tell himself. He needed to treat her as if she were just another patient, he couldn't afford to feel emotions. He had to be in control of his mind, ready for any situation, but deep down inside of him, he wasn't sure how he would handle the repercussion of having Miley out of his life after 8 years only to have her thrust back in full force. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she was going through such pain, he couldn't allow himself to feel. He needed to fix her, that was his job. That and only that.

--

4 Hours Later

Watching Miley as she laid unconscious, her tear stained cheek laid against the white pillow. The long brown curls cascaded down her back, was matted against her neck, perspiration clinging to each strand. The movement of the fast paced emergency room had slowed down a bit, the group of doctors moving in and out of curtain partition examination room, passed him by. Taking another glance at the girl that laid in front of him, he knew that everything had gone out of the door, as soon as he treated her as his patient. He sense his attachment to her already, only after a couple of hours. It had taken him years to finally move on, and even then, he wasn't able to fully let go. She still crossed his mind every so often, but she was back.

Letting out a breath of air, he hadn't notice he had been holding in. He slowly made his way back into the waiting area. Finding Miley's family sitting in silences.

"Mr. Stewart." He called out.

Lily and Oliver looked up, as they heard Jake's voice. Robby sat up, his eyes landing on Jake, as he made his way over to him.

"How is she?"

Jake swallowed a breath, "She is stabled, she is stitched up and is slowly sleeping off the pain killers. She will be moved into a room in a bit. You'll be able to see her in a little bit."

Robby nodded, letting out a breath of relief, "Thank You Dr..."

Meeting Robby's gaze, Jake sighed, "Dr. Ryan. Jake Ryan."

Immediately his eyes widen, realization swept across his features as he pieces together the final clues, stunned. Jake's eyes roamed around the room, to find similar expression worn on Oliver, Lily, and Jackson's faces.

Before the awkward silence could settle in any deeper, the little black beeper sprang to life. Unholstering the little black device, bringing the screen to his eyes, Jake spoke, "I'm sorry I have to take this."

And just like four hours earlier, not glancing back. He disappeared beyond the white corridor. Leaving the stunned silences to set in behind him.

--

The days passed slowly, before the week finally passed. On the day of Miley's release from the hospital, Jake made his rounds. In and out of each room, he stood outside of Miley's hospital room, as his stomached fluttered. He hadn't seen any or heard from any of his friends or Robby since before the attack. And he had managed to rearranged check in with another doctor, but today, he would have to face her. He had tried to ween contact away from her, in hopes of forgetting those few hours that late night. But here he was today, no other choice than to swallow his feelings, finding his composure, as he stood before her room.

Knocking on the door softly, he heard the faint sound of a voice calling out, "Come in."

Lifting the handle, he pushed the door open, stepping into the brightly lit room. Scattered around the room was vases of flowers in different shapes and sizes. Slowly turning the corner, as she came into view her body laid against the mattress, the machines hooked to her tiny frame. Two set of eyes landed on him in an instance.

"Hi. I'm here to give you the final check in. And once we have you sign the release form, you are free to go." Jake recited automatically.

He felted Miley's gaze watching him, he knew Lily had inform her of the situation, and he could feel the intense gaze. Reading the charts, his pen moving the tip to the sheets, as he checked her stats. He slowly made his way to the large machines, his eyes peering over the screens. Jotting quick notes of the number that read off the monitors, he turned to meet Miley's gaze.

"Ms. Stewart, you look to be in order. The pain however will last another week or so, so please take it easy. Try to get a lot of bed rest." He instructed before turning to Lily, "Make sure she takes her medicine, I'm giving her a prescription of a few pain killers to help the pain. She needs to have a lot of water, and try to move as little as possible, so she doesn't pull any stitches."

Lily nodded with out a sound, the plastic tray was set up beside Miley's bed. Jake slowly inched forward, before he slipped on the latex glove, before turning to Miley, "I'm going to take the IV out of your palm."

Miley nodded, as he slowly inched his hand out to reach her hand, as she flinched at his touch, sighing, he slowly eased the needle out of the back of her hand, pressing a cotton swab onto the puncture. He heard her wince in pain. Apply pressure as he replace the swab with white gauze, before applying the white medical tape over the pads, holding the piece in place. Unhooking the wires that were attached to her body, powering off the machines, he cleared away the needle, placing it into the right waste basket.

Pressing the call button, Jake turned his attention back to the file in his hand. Writing down the last few details, as the blonde nurse stepped into the room, "Yes, Dr. Ryan?"

"I need you to bring in the release forms, and I need the test results for Ms. Stewart." Jake responded.

The nurse nodded, returning with the forms, handing them to Lily, who quickly signed the pages, before handing them to the nurse. Jotting down the prescription he handed it sheet of paper to Lily, as she accepted placing it away into her purse.

"Is there anything else Dr. Ryan?" The blonde nurse asked.

Glancing down at his wrist watched he sighed, "I need the Hamilton's patient prepped and ready for surgery, I'll be right out. Make sure to check off the final paperwork, and have the donor, ready. And according to the papers, I need the insurance information for Ms. Stewart." Jake directed, turning to Lily, "Can you please follow Karen to the front desk and get those done for me please. I have one last thing to check on Ms. Stewart and I'll be out."

Lily nodded, as Jake handed over Miley's file to the nurse.

The door closed behind them, before Jake turned to face Miley, before he spoke, his voice guarded, "How are you feeling?"

MIley watched Jake in silences before she swallowed the lump in her throat, "It hurts a little bit."

Jake nodded, "I need to check the stitching, and then you are free to go. Make sure to be extra careful, you don't wont to rip any stitch and you need to be careful with water contact. You don't want to risk any infections."

Miley nodded. He slowly, examine the small area of tissues he had seamed together, before he adjusted her gown. "It looks good, you need to come back in a couple of weeks for a check up, to check on the tissues tear. But everything seems in order, I hope you feel better, Ms. Stewart."

Avoiding her gaze, he slowly headed for the door, his hand gripping the metal handle, when he heard her voice. It was shallow and raspy, "Jake?"

He slowly turned to meet her gaze, as he saw the fallen tears, streaming down her flawless face. He heart breaking into pieces as he watched the broken girl in front of him, she looked so lost. Finding his voice, barely above a whispered afraid to lose his composure, "Yes, Ms. Stewart?"

The long trail of tears fell from her once vibrant eyes, that used to be filled with life, "Thank you...for everything."

"It's my job, Ms. Stewart." He said quietly, hoping to sound unaffected, but failed as his voice cracked.

Miley nodded solemnly before she spoke softly, "It's Miley..."

"What?" His brows furrowed and niched together.

The ends of her lips tugged up a little, before she repeated herself, "It's Miley... not Ms. Stewart."

Jake gave her a small smile and nodded, "Well, I hope you feel better... Miley."

She curled her arms around her tiny body, wrapping them tightly around her, before the words slipped through her lips, "I missed you... you know."

Jake's eyes snapped up to meet the blue pools staring back at him. Swallowing away the lump at his throat, he felt the pain he had tried so hard to suppress slowly emerge, taking a deep breath, his voice soft, before he nodded, "I missed you too Mi. I really do, hope you feel better."

Miley turned her gaze as she stared off against the wall, losing the strength to watched the man that stood before her. In the silences of the white room, it was the first time in 8 years that she felt even remotely close to feeling whole, since she left that day.

Jake watched her in pain, before he took a breath, shallow and deep, before spoke, "I need to go..." With one last look at the girl who sat before him, the two words that hurt the most for him to say, slipped through his perfect lips, "Goodbye Miley."

Without waiting for a reply, he gripped the metal handle once more, tugging it open, before he stepped beyond the doors. His open wounds laid open, on the examination table, only praying to god that he could stitched them close again.

**A/N: So I'm not a med student, in fact, you couldn't pay me enough money to be a doctor. lol. But I attempted it. Constructive critism is always appreciated, then again, I just love to hear your thoughts. :) So please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

everything is in the middle of being written... :) so hang tight my lovely readers. I thank all of your for your continuous support. Updates are on their way, just a bit of my written work is going through the editing process. sigh... Just note that their is a poll in my profile page... hopefully you will check it out. Your opinion definitely matters.

fyi, I will be changing my penname. so hopefully I won't lose my fan base.  
**xotiffanytran**

_this note will be deleted when the next post is posted. _


End file.
